


[Podfic] How To Fall

by FortinbrasFTW, Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Depowered Lucifer, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Theology, UA- universe alteration, Wilderness, Wings, which should totally be everyone's new thing instead of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’ve been falling for some time, through darkness, and pain, and fire. And then I saw you, shining through the shadows, and I knew you would catch me one day. But you didn’t, I fell right past you, further than I ever imagined I could, and now I wonder if I’ve finally hit the ground.”</i> </p><p>When a spell goes wrong Sam ends up stranded in the north Canadian wilderness with nothing to do but bunker down and wait for rescue, which wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the broken angel he's accidentally brought along for the ride.</p><p>[Podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How To Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747501) by [FortinbrasFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW). 



**Title:** [How To Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/747501)

**Author:** [FortinbrasFTW](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 05:41:09

**Downloads:** [mp3 (zipped)](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/How%20To%20Fall%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/How%20To%20Fall.m4b)

**Streaming:**

_Chapter 1_

_Chapter 2_

_Chapter 3_

_Chapter 4_

_Chapter 5_

_Chapter 6_

_Chapter 7_

_Chapter 8_


End file.
